hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Nickell
Ashley Nickell was a contestant on Season 15 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 15, she ranked in 3rd place, and on season 17, she ranked in 15th place. Personality Ashley was known for being one of the more level-headed members of the red team, rarely arguing with her teammates while at the same time breaking down due to the stress of the competition. She was also know for her friendship with Jared even though they had a rough bump after Jared took Kristin instead of her on a reward. In Season 17, she had the same personality and kept her friendship with Jared strong in between seasons. Season 15 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Season 17 Episode 1 Ashley was the 2nd to enter the Hell's Kitchen lobby after Milly. Jared, her "best friend" from season 15, was the 4th. She greeted him by jumping into his arms. The two went against each other for duck in the signature dish challenge, during which they insist to Ramsay that they are "just friends". They each scored 4 out of 5 points. Episode 2 Flagged for serving soupy carbonara during dinner service, but the rest of her team was worse. The red team lost the service and Ashley was not nominated. Episode 3 During dinner service, Ashley was on the meat station with Barbie. However, she was criticized for standing around looking at her watch, and not doing anything, causing Ramsay to kick her out of the kitchen. She came back, however continued to stand around looking lost. Ramsay eventually kicked the women out after having a worse service than opening night, and declared their team the losers. Ashley was not nominated for elimination by her team, but received a few votes from some of her teammates. Because of that, Ramsay nominated her, along with Manda, and joined Barbie and Robyn. Ramsay eliminated her because he felt she had no fightback left. Notably, no one on the blue team disagreed with her elimination more than Jared. Ramsay's comment: "Ashley spent more time staring at her watch than paying attention to her station. And so, her time here on Hell's Kitchen is done." Trivia Season 15 *She was part of the second, overall and consecutive, all-female top three of Hell's Kitchen, along with Ariel and Kristin. Season 17 Quotes Season 15 * (to Jared, on a tirade after he picks Kristin to go with to the reward with over herself): "You are officially fucking dead to me. Everybody, dead to me. I have been the only fucking person in this house that has been your friend. We are not friends. You have officially lost the only friend you had. You're so full of shit, dude, you're just trying to save your own ass. " Season 17 Gallery Ashley All Star.jpg|Ashley on Season 17 (All Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 15 Category:All-Stars Category:Hot Women Category:Black Jacket